


Овсянка, сэр

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь коричневого плюшевого медведя Рупио на базе - понятно какой. Травааа, цитаты, аллюзии, никакого таймлайна, безумиэ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Овсянка, сэр

*представьте себе самый мрачный из всех мрачных голосов на свете*

Привет. Я - медведь Рупио, и у меня синдром эмоционального выгорания. Поэтому мои глаза - стеклянные.  
Хотя беспардонные гости, которые ведут себя, как хозяева, часто считают, что я на них пялюсь и вообще всячески слежу. Это неправда. За этим - к Сноудену, пожалуйста. А я за эти годы столько навидался, что мне уже неинтересно следить за людьми.

*надрывный вздох*

Я попал сюда, в эту небольшую темную кладовку, весьма тривиально. Меня выиграли в ярмарочном тире. Невысокий, коренастый брюнет с такой щетиной, что впору чистить сковородки, расстрелял все игрушки на стене. Я бы тавтологично сказал, играючи. Как страшно жить на этом свете.  
После чего продажная еврейская сволочь вручила меня, аки Иосифа братья - знатному фараону.   
\- Я морпех, и я стрелок, хуле, - хлопнул победителя по плечу парень, который был в три раза худее брюнета, с замечательным породистым носом.  
\- Держи, детка, и больше не плачь, - брюнет великодушно протянул - меня! - другу.  
\- Ва-ау, папочка Эрик снизошел до Джеффа! - тут же восхитился тот. - Папочка Эрик хочет загладить вину, хочет откупиться сраным мишкой!

Я бы попросил! Да, так получилось, что меня наградили шкурой коричневого цвета, но почему первая ассоциация всплывает именно эта? Почему не шоколад, в конце концов?!  
Да пусть воздастся производителю коричневых плюшевых медведей стократной икотой в аду.   
Все люди - расисты. Что-то там вякают о правах черных, о правах женщин, но никто даже словом не заикнется о правах коричневых плюшевых медведей. Вот где настоящий расизм, скажу вам.  
У меня есть мечта. Давайте не будем страдать в долине отчаяния. 

Так вот, мое первое впечатление от этих, гм, братков, оказалось верным.  
Я попал на базу морпехов. И весьма скоро перезнакомился со всеми, хотя и сидел неподвижно в кладовке, куда меня запихали. Такой вот парадокс. В этом нет ничего странного - просто места надо знать.  
Мое место, как уже упоминал - кладовка, которая находится рядом с холлом. Холл небольшой, скорее это общая комната. Там стоит телек, видик, штабеля стульев; я увидел это в мой первый день на базе. Судя по звукам из-за стены, ничего не поменялось. В свободное время от кормежки овсянкой морпехи смотрят новости или кино, так что я все слышу.

Да, эти ребята очень добры ко мне, и каждый день кормят овсянкой на молоке. Обычно происходит это так:  
\- Ах...Оххх...Ух...Бля, щяс кончу!

И...  
*замогильный голос плюшевого медведя*  
Здравствуй, овсянка. Сэр.

Морпехи - очень добрые и аккуратные люди, они не брызгают овсянкой на стены или на коробки с вещами; и чаще всего у них с собой нет салфеток, чтобы вытереть руки. Поэтому - да, здесь сижу я, Медведь-Супермен с суперсилой абсорбировать все, что прилипает на мой плюш. Я не страдаю от недостатка крема для кожи. В мою шерсть впиталось столько образцов отличнейшей, отборнейшей морпеховской овсянки, что хватит выкормить несколько поколений английских лордов. Внимательное отношение морпехов к моему здоровью и регулярные гигиенические процедуры сохраняют мою шкуру блестящей и лоснящейся.   
Бог любит людей, и он неисправим, поэтому привел меня сюда. Semper spermer.

Я хорошо помню, каким был первый раз в моей кладовке.  
...  
Вот слышатся шаги. Вот открывается дверь...  
Вообще, официально ключи от кладовки есть только у завхозов. Неофициально - морпехам не нужны ключи.  
Из коридора падает свет, он слепит глаза, и я вижу пока только темные силуэты. Двое быстро шмыгают внутрь, закрывают дверь и молча прислушиваются.   
Свет в кладовке они не включают. Тут, в общем-то, и не особо нужно освещение: ящики и коробки - у стен, справа от двери - полузаставленная низенькая тумбочка, а швабры стоят справа за дверью в специальной стойке. Споткнуться тут можно, но сложно. Сам я сижу на упомянутой тумбочке - обзор у меня по пояс людям. Замечу, что могу видеть в темноте.  
\- Ну и? - шепчет тот, кто похудее. - Сверху-то кто?  
\- Давай ты, Джефф, - отвечает тот, что шире в грудной клетке. Я узнаю голос Эрика Кокера, того брюнета, что убил всех моих товарищей на ярмарке. Слышал мнение, что мы с ним похожи. Забавно получается тогда.  
\- Я?! - изумляется другой. - Болонка на мастиффе, бля буду. Я ж даже не достану.  
\- Давай, болонка, трахни меня, ну, - голос Эрика хрипнет.  
Он осторожно поднимает руку, нащупывает бок Джеффа и притягивает его к себе.  
\- Йоп, - синхронный тихий матюг. И испуганная тишина - вдруг снаружи услышали?  
Дело в том, что они врезались носами друг в друга. Рост-то у них почти одинаковый.   
\- Ну, вот видишь, не болонка, - урчит Кокер, крепко оглаживая бока Джеффа.  
\- Да, птица тупик, большая разница. Носами уже ебнулись, слив зощитан.  
\- По-моему, твоя рука куда-то не туда.  
\- Так вроде ткань и мягкое.  
Я хочу сказать Джеффу, что он сейчас похотливо лапает фригидные тряпки, развешанные у тумбочки, но что-то мешает. Очевидно, мой зашитый рот. Гори в аду, производитель коричневых плюшевых медведей.   
Ладно, мне все равно. У меня синдром.  
Эрик сам догадался, вот умничка: нащупывает руку Джеффа и кладет себе на задницу.  
\- Трахни меня, - шепчет ему на ухо.  
\- А еще попроси? - голос Каризалеса тоже становится низким и хриплым.  
Эрик молча облизывает ему ухо, прикусывает мочку, раздвигает ноги и трется тазом о Джеффа. Тот сдавленно охает:  
\- Ах ты ж шлюшка.  
\- Отымей меня, Дже-ефф. Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Кому сказать, не поверят, - бормочет Каризалес. - Большой Кей стонет и течет, как баба.  
А сам сжимает задницу Кокеру и утыкается лицом в широкое плечо.  
\- Потому что ты хочешь меня, ублюдок.  
\- Твою ж мать, - рвано выдыхает Каризалес.  
Они шагают вправо, к тумбочке. Эрик упирается рукой в стену надо мной, второй расстегивает себе брюки. Слышно, как пряжки обоих ремней звякают о пол. Джефф стаскивает трусы с Кокера и с себя, и мне в морду вываливается член. Крепкий такой, толстый. 

Это было первое знакомство с человеческим членом. Помню, я с ним поздоровался. Тот не ответил - покачивался, краснел головкой и вздувался венами. Удивительно стеснительные создания, чуть что, сразу в румянец.

Эрик зажмуривается и ахает, он подается ко мне, и его член чуть не упирается в мою морду. Потом Каризалес выдыхает, хватает Кокера за бока. Дальше вижу, как Эрик качается вперед-назад, он потеет, охает и мучительно сладко жмурится. Потом на его члене появляется рука - это Джефф, - и начинает быстро двигаться вверх-вниз, сильно, и наверное, это почти больно, потому что Эрик гримасничает по-страшному и сцепляет зубы.  
\- Бля, кончаю! - охает он.

Здраааавствуйте.  
Моя первая овсянка. Сэр.

На все про все им хватает пары минут. Они восстанавливают дыхание, одеваются и выходят.

Вот как-то так произошел мой первый раз.


End file.
